


Clean Slate

by Kissesdragons



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26525569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kissesdragons/pseuds/Kissesdragons
Summary: A little post S2 ficlet written for day one of Michael Guerin week 2020 "You don't have to stay"
Relationships: Forrest Long/Alex Manes, Michael Guerin/Alex Manes, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 51





	Clean Slate

Michael stands alone at the very back of the committal shelter, eyes focused on Alex, ignoring the unearned praise the priest heaps on the memory of Jesse Manes. Alex’s posture is rigid, his shoulders and back stiff under Forrest’s arm. Michael is glad to see Greg and Clay standing with him, and even Flint in a wheelchair beside them.

Michael’s feelings toward Flint are conflicted. On the one hand the guy had hurt Alex and Michael kind of wanted to kill him. On the other hand Alex, seeing the good in everyone as always, was convinced that his brother was a decent man who had been brainwashed by their father. Isobel had mindwalked Flint while he was still in the hospital, taking away his memories of the existence of aliens and so far it seems Alex might have been right. Without Jesse Manes’ xenophobia filling his head Flint does seem to be a decent guy.

The priest finally ends his speech and the four brothers walk to the front to speak with him quietly as the military honor guard plays Taps and the mourners quietly file out. Michael watches as the brothers give the priest their thanks and turn to leave, Forrest slipping in beside them and taking Alex’s hand.

Michael’s feelings of conflict toward Flint have nothing on his feelings toward Forrest. As jealousy surges through Michael he quickly turns away and heads for his truck. A part of him wants to tell Forrest to fuck off – Michael should be the one beside Alex, supporting him through all of this. Another part of him is grateful to Forrest for so clearly caring about Alex and being willing to support him through this so early in their relationship. 

And that’s the real kicker, isn’t it? If Forrest is willing to be there for Alex through his dad’s funeral already – and Alex is _letting_ him - it means they have real feelings for each other and this isn’t just going to be some short-term fling. Michael knows he has no right to jealousy. He spent a year in a relationship with Alex’s best friend and Alex accepted it graciously. It’s Michael’s turn to allow Alex to explore a relationship with Forrest without comment, no matter how much he hates the very idea.

Michael pulls up to Alex’s house for the wake, heading inside as soon as he sees Isobel’s car. Glancing around he’s impressed with what she’s managed to accomplish on such short notice. “Looks very elegant Is,” he says, stepping up beside her and pressing a kiss to her cheek. “Anything I can do to help?”

“Hey,” she says, looking startled. “Didn’t expect to see you here.”

“I’m here for Alex, same as you,” he admits easily. He follows her directions for the next 15 minutes, setting out food and flatware around Alex’s living room then heading out to set up more food and drinks on the back porch. 

“It looks great. Thank you so much Isobel,” Michael hears Alex say a moment later and he takes a deep breath, turning to face the house as the backdoor slides open.

“Michael,” Alex says, clearly startled to see him here. “What – what are you doing here?”

“Alex, hey” he says, swallowing nervously. “I just – I wanted to see if there was anything I could do to help and – uh – offer my condolences,” he finishes, trying not to wince at Alex’s skeptical eyebrow raise.

“Thank you,” Alex says after a moment. “I saw you at the service. I know that couldn’t have been easy and I wanted to thank you for being there, and for coming here to support me. I really appreciate it, but I know how you felt about my father. You know you don’t have to stay right?”

“I know,” Michael says easily. “I just – I know you spent the last few months hoping he had finally changed. And I wanted – I wanted to make sure you know that you’re allowed to be mad that he didn’t. And you’re allowed grieve for the father he should have been, Alex.” 

Michael watches Alex’s eyes well up with tears and he curses himself as Alex angrily wipes at his eyes. Michael steps forward, reaching out for him before abruptly stopping himself, pushing a self-conscious hand through his unruly curls. “I’ll – uh. I’ll get out of your hair. Just – call me? If you want to talk about – about anything, okay? I want you to know that I’m here for you,” he finishes awkwardly, raising a hand in a half-salute before turning to head back inside.

“Michael,” Alex’s husky voice stops him and he turns back around. Alex steps toward him and wraps him in a tentative hug. “Thank you,” he murmurs arms tightening around Michael. “I really appreciate you being here.” 

Alex finally steps back, giving that half-smile that Michael loves. “I’ll, uh - I’ll call you soon. Goodbye, Guerin.” He gives a quick wave and heads back inside where Michael can hear the crowd of people starting to build. 

Michael stays outside for a moment, taking a deep breath before heading for his truck. Their relationship is still nothing like what Michael hopes it will be someday, but it feels like maybe this was the start of a clean slate for them, and he’s ready to put in the work to see where they end up.


End file.
